helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokaikko Junjou
|type = Single |album = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ |artist = ℃-ute |released = October 17, 2007 October 31, 2007 (Single V) November 15, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2007 |length = 13:46 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2nd single (2007) |Next = LALALA Shiawase no Uta 4th single (2008) }} Tokaikko Junjou (都会っ子 純情;'' City Girl's Pure Heart'') is ℃-ute's 3rd single. It was released on October 17, 2007 under the Zetima label in a regular and limited editions. The limited edition features a DVD including its concert video. On November 28, 2007, the single sold 38,085 copies, making it their highest-selling single until Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku in 2012. No lines were replaced when ℃-ute became a 5-nin, but Okai Chisato had to switch sides when singing the chorus lines. Description The selected lead singer for Tokaikko Junjou is Suzuki Airi. The minor vocals for the song are Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki, they get 3 and 2 solo lines. Yajima Maimi also gets a solo line and 2 paragraphs of soliloquy. The dance performance designates Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki as choreographical centre, but in the chorus and the middle of the song, Suzuki Airi and Yajima Maimi are the center positions. Tracklist CD #Tokaikko Junjou #Shiritsu Kyougaku (私立共学; Private School) #Tokaikko Junjou (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Interview (インタビュー) #*Umeda Erika #*Yajima Maimi #*Nakajima Saki #*Suzuki Airi #*Okai Chisato #*Hagiwara Mai #*Arihara Kanna #°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Digest Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ ダイジスト　めぐる恋の季節) Single V #Tokaikko Junjou (PV) #Tokaikko Junjou (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Tokaikko Junjou (Interview) #Tokaikko Junjou (Live Ver.) ~2007.09.30 at Yokohama BLITZ ~Yoru Kouen no Moyou wo Shuuroku~ #Tokaikko Junjou (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Umeda Erika *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna TV Performances *2007.10.16 Oha Star *2007.10.19 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.10.19 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.12.30 49th Japan Record Awards *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as part of a medley) *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 (Updated Version) *2013.11.12 Bomber-E Live (Updated Version) Concert Performances *°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is °C-ute's Day~ *°C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *ºC-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks *°C-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *C-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa C-ute no Hi~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.; part of a medley) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Tokaikko Junjou #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Shiritsu Kyougaku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 38,085 Single V *'Total sales:' 6,593 Trivia *An updated version was released in 2012 and included on their 2nd best album. Video File:℃-ute 『都会っ子 純情』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tokaikko Junjou, Shiritsu Kyougaku Category:C-ute Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:2007 Event Vs